Fateful Magic
by Wicked Bellatrix
Summary: Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus Lestrange and Voldemort. A complex love triangle and power struggle.
1. Chapter 1

Bottom of Form

**Chapter 1**

**No Ordinary Man**

Bellatrix Black stood in the middle of the crowded room listening somewhat half-heartedly to the man addressing the group. Her eyes scanned the room and she recognized a few of the faces but most were still strangers to her. In the world of the Death Eaters, it was not prudent to reveal yourself to too many people, even those who were your own kind. Just when she thought there was no one of real interest, a man caught her eye. He was no ordinary man and that was obvious. Tall and broad shouldered with long, sleek chestnut colored hair, he radiated power and authority. Bella studied his features more carefully. Though he appeared to be many years older than herself, he was still fit and possibly the most handsome man she had ever set her gaze upon.

"Bellatrix, I'm pleased to see you that you are so knowledgeable that you don't need to PAY ATTENTION"

Bella snapped out of her trance only to find herself face to face with an agitated Lord Voldemort.

"I'm sorry Master, please forgive my moment of weakness. I am a bit tired this evening" Her voice was quiet but unwavering, if she was fearful, she did not show it.

Voldemort stared her down momentarily before glancing ever so briefly at the man she had been so mesmerized by. She saw his eyes narrow as he and the man looked at each other and then, just as quickly he turned back to her.

"I want your undivided attention Miss Black"

She nodded "Yes, Master" and Voldemort returned to his place in front of the crowd.

Bella slowly faded back to the rear of the room. Many were staring at the young girl, probably thinking she was lucky to have escaped more severe punishment for the time being. She looked down at the drink in her hand and swirled the rich amber liquid around the glass. The man had disappeared into the masses and what did it matter anyway? Lord Voldemort had publicly admonished her like a silly little girl. No man of maturity would find that attractive. She downed the last swallow of scotch in bitter disgust and disappointment.

Rodolphus Lestrange met the eye of Lord Voldemort and understood, in that brief encounter, that the girl he was addressing was off limits. He, Rodolphus, had been unaware that the young beauty had turned her attention to him until his master informed him in a singularly warning glance. The girl, that he now knew was called Bellatrix, was not wholly unknown to him. He had seen her once before, though only briefly. And he had noticed her tonight as well, but what man would not noticed such a beautiful girl. Long, dark hair and full, red lips were an intoxicating combination for many men and Rodolphus was no exception. His fingers twitched slightly at the thought of grabbing that hair and kissing those lips with her helpless to stop him. The girl had now moved to the back of the room and Rodolphus watched as she swirled the liquor in her glass and then threw it back like a woman who was no stranger to the soothing effects of a stiff drink. Forbidden fruit was what she was, not only was she way too young, she had also been singled out by the Dark Lord. That danger made her a thousand times more beautiful.

"You knew that the Dark Lord would not punish you, didn't you?" A smooth voice purred over her shoulder and into her ear. A chill went down Bella's spine, she knew who was speaking without turning to look.

"I only hoped he would not." She replied with her back still to him.

Slowly, Rodolphus walked around until he was facing her. Up close it was even more apparent that she was easily twenty five years younger than himself. However, the defiance in her eyes was more than just a youthful twinkle, it was deep and powerful.

"Bella, come here. Lucius has someone he wants you to meet"

The connection was broken by a blond girl who resembled Bellatrix so closely he was sure they were sisters. Without another word, Bella turned away from him and followed the girl over to a group of young men. Rodolphus stood there staring, dumbfounded. No person had ever just walked away from him like that, man or woman. He watched as she shook hands with a skinny boy who had the most disgusting greasy hair he had ever seen. This girl walked away from him to meet that? He never knew the Dark Lord to fancy stupid women but there is a first time for everything.

"This is Severus Snape. Severus, this is Narcissa's sister Bellatrix"

Bella gave a weak smile and reluctantly shook Severus's hand. Why in the world did Lucius want her to meet him?

"Bella, Severus is quite ambitious, much like you" Narcissa was nudging Bella forward with her hand on the small of her back. That's when it all became clear; it was Narcissa that wanted her to meet this greasy git. Bella smacked her sisters' hand away.

"Damn it Cissa, I was in the middle of something else and you dragged me away for nothing!"

Severus's eyebrow went up in offense and Lucius rolled his eyes at this rude outburst.

"Do you mean Rodolphus Lestrange? You should thank Narcissa for getting you away from him, he is way out of your league."

Bella looked as if she was going to slap Malfoy and he knew it and hastily explained.

"He is dangerous, an inner circle Death Eater that was at school with the Dark Lord. Even you are no match for his level of deviance. Plus, he is way to old for you"

Bella snorted in irritation "I can take care of myself, Malfoy. Then she turned to her sister, " And I can get my own dates, Narcissa"

She turned her back on them and went to find a fresh drink. The man, who she now knew was named Rodolphus, was nowhere to be seen. Voldemort, it seemed, had left as well. Since she had better scotch at home anyway, she decided to call it a night.

After several hours of lying awake in her bed thinking about the events of the evening, Bella finally fell asleep only to be awoken again by a searing pain. The mark on her arm was burning and at this hour of the night she was sure something serious was going down. She quickly dressed and Apparated to Voldemort's current base of operations only to be somewhat unnerved by the lack of other Death Eaters. Surely others were coming; no one would be foolish enough to ignore the call of their Master. Bella found Lord Voldemort standing in front of the fire in a parlor on the first floor. She approached timidly, this was the first time she had ever been completely alone with him

"Master, you summoned me?"

Voldemort turned at the sound of her voice and beckoned her to come closer. She obeyed and joined him at the hearth.

After a few moments silence she asked, "Are there no others coming?"

He gazed at her so intensely that she felt herself blush under his scrutiny.

"I wanted to see you Bellatrix, alone"

"Me?" She barely had enough breath to speak.

"I want to know what is between you and Rodolphus" Voldemort demanded quietly.

That was not what Bella was expecting at all. A Crucio to punish her for her lack of attention earlier in the night, yes, a question about her personal life, no way.

She stammered "I..we…I just met him tonight and we hardly really met, two sentences was the extent of our conversation"

"You were staring at him, utterly oblivious to anyone or anything else around you" His tone was accusatory and angry.

Bella didn't know how to respond without sounding like a stupid schoolgirl.

"He…I mean….it was just that…" She moaned and closed her eyes, it was no use even trying, "He was just so handsome, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I'm sorry"

"I know you are young Bella, and that is why I am letting this little transgression be swept under the rug, so to speak. But I do not want you getting involved with Lestrange, he has more than enough women to keep him satisfied, he does not need or deserve one such as yourself. Do I make myself clear?"

Bella nodded quickly and replied "Yes Master, very clear"

"You may go then, goodnight Bellatrix"

"Goodnight my lord" and she hastily retreated and apparated back home.

Back in bed, Bella's mind was spinning. Why did Voldemort care if she saw Lestrange? Lucius had warned her away from him as well, was there something that they were not telling her? Rodolphus Lestrange was going from just a brief encounter with a handsome man to an enigma that was sure to lead her into trouble. She sighed as she drifted off to sleep; she had spent most of her life getting into trouble, why stop now?

Weeks had passed since Bella and Rodolphus first met but they were not destined to stay apart for long. It was nearly Christmas and Bella was in a shopping frenzy. Having been so busy serving Lord Voldemort she was now trying to get gifts for her rather long list of friends and family. She was walking out of Borgin & Burkes with her arms full of packages when she collided with what seemed like a brick wall. Bags and boxes scattered everywhere as she was knocked off her feet and flat on her bum.

"I'm so sorry, are you hurt?" a man asked with a concerned tone.

Bella looked up in horror, she recognized his velvety voice even though he had only ever spoken one sentence to her. There she was, on the cold, wet ground, looking up into the handsome face of Rodolphus Lestrange. He began to laugh when he recognized the girl.

"Oh, it's you. I guess this is payback for you being so insufferably rude to me the night we met"

He held out his hand to help her up but she smacked it away and got up on her own.

Bella brushed the snow off her skirt as she spat out "Do you often go about knocking girls to the ground or am I special?"

She began to gather her scattered items as Rodolphus laughed again.

"I think you know you are special Miss Black, and usually when I'm knocking girls down they are falling into my bed, not on a dirty, wet sidewalk"

Once she had all of her presents gathered together, she waved her wand and sent them on their way home and then turned and began to walk away.

"Oh no you don't, not again!" Rodolphus had caught her by the arm. "You are not getting away that easily"

Bella's eyes were blazing "I will thank you to let go of my arm!"

"Not until you say you will have dinner with me" His eyes had a naughty twinkle.

"No" She replied hotly "I have other plans and I'm not allow-" She stopped short.

Rodolphus smiled slyly "You're not allowed to see me, are you? Who forbid you, your father, a boyfriend, that ghost of a sister, hmmm…?"

The fire in her eyes was quickly extinguished as she replied solemnly "It was the Dark Lord"

He let go of her arm, his composure ruffled a bit "You're joking"

She shook her head.

"You are shivering like mad Miss Black, come on, you need to get in front of a fire and have a whiskey. I'll leave you once you are settled, if that is what you want"

Bella nodded, she knew she should walk away but she was freezing and her teeth were chattering too much to speak.

Once inside the Sneaky Goblin pub, they settled next to the roaring fire with two fire whiskeys and Rodolphus pressed her for details.

"Lord Voldemort summoned you at 3:00 am to tell you not to get involved with me? Why?" He already knew why but he was curious to hear what the Dark Lord actually told her about him.

Bella sipped her drink and felt the warmth spreading through her veins but it wasn't just the spirits, Rodolphus was so close she could hardly stop herself from leaning in and pressing her lips to his. Why did this man affect her so?

"He said you had plenty of women to satisfy you and you didn't deserve me. I have no idea what he meant by that. I don't know why he would care if I fell victim to one of his womanizing followers and as far as deserve me, I'm at a total loss there"

He gave her a disbelieving look "Bellatrix, you can't possibly be that naïve, he wants you for himself!"

Bella gasped, her eyes wide "That's just wrong" she whispered "You are going to get yourself in trouble saying stupid stuff like that"

"Trust me Bellatrix, I have known him since our days at Hogwarts and he has warned me away from women he marked as his own before. That night, with only a look, he told me you were off limits"

Bella was still skeptical, "Just because he doesn't want us together doesn't necessarily mean it's because he wants me for himself. I think he feels you might be a bad influence on me, that's all."

Rodolphus leaned back in his chair with a mischievous smile.

"Do you think I would be a bad influence, and if so, in what way?"

Bella leaned towards him seductively; she had not missed the suggestive tone in his voice. She slowly licked her lips before she responded to her now completely captive audience.

"I'm already pretty bad, so I'm not sure how much worse I could get. Though I wouldn't mind finding out"

The lecherous smile slid off Rodolphus's face as he realized that this girl may not be as naïve as he first thought. He watched as her tongue slowly traced her full lips making them moist and ready. He scarcely realized she was speaking but when he did, it made his heart skip a beat. Voldemort be damned, this girl was too irresistible to pass up. He had a feeling that the pleasure she had to give would far out weigh the torture he was likely to receive if they were caught. Rodolphus leaned forward until their lips were barely an inch apart.

"Do you think I am worth disobeying the Dark Lord?" he asked.

"Kiss me" was her breathy reply.

He hesitated for only a moment before softly pressing his lips to hers. Bella closed her eyes and was so lost in the deep, sensuous kiss that when he pulled away she momentarily forgot where she was.

"Well, is it worth continuing or do I walk away?" Since Bella's eyes were still half closed, he was pretty sure of her answer.

She took a deep breath. To disobey the Master would be so incredibly foolish…..

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Resolution & Revelations

…………

**Chapter 2**

**Resolutions & Revelations**

Bellatrix was certainly not a fool.

"I can't do this. Thank you for the drink. Goodbye"

She said this all in one breath as she hastily stood and made a bee-line for the door. As soon as she hit the crisp evening air Bellatrix apparated to her apartment. She was shaking so much that she could barely hold her wand to unlock the door. Only when she was safely inside did she stop to catch her breath. Lucius was right, this man was out of her league and associating with him would only bring a firestorm of trouble into her relatively calm world.

"What the hell was I thinking?"

She berated herself out loud. Bellatrix vowed that from now on she would stay as far away from Rodolphus Lestrange as humanly possible. How hard could it be? He was rarely at the same meetings as she was and their social circles never intermixed, plus she was pretty certain that after tonight's disappointment that Rodolphus would move onto easier, less frustrating quarry.

Rodolphus sat in stunned silence. It took several seconds for it to sink in that Bellatrix Black had turned her back on him a second time. At least this time he got a kiss. And, for a fleeting moment, he thought he was going to get so much more. But this girl was not another vapid, pretty face, she was smart and smart girls feared the wrath of Lord Voldemort.

"I should be so smart" Rodolphus muttered to himself. He was fully aware of what befell those who would incur the displeasure of the Dark Master. This girl was poison, a deadly elixir in a most beautiful and seductive package. Just thinking of the chase was exciting, a dangerous game of cat and mouse that Rodolphus could not resist. Despite the risk, or maybe because of it, he decided to not completely give up on Bellatrix Black.

"Are you ready yet? We are going to be late!"

Narcissa was shouting from the living room as she checked her make-up with a small silver compact. Bella called back from her bedroom.

"Very nearly, I just need to get my wrap"

With a snap and a frustrated sigh, Narcissa put the mirror backing her tiny purse and adjusted her own wrap.

"How do I look?"

Bella came out and modeled her evening attire. Strapless and cut from rich black velvet, the simple gown was elegant and sophisticated. Accented with a dazzling diamond chocker and luxurious white fox wrap, Bella had been transformed into a vision of pureblood aristocracy.

Narcissa nodded her approval.

"Mother will be pleased. Now, can we get going? It will be midnight by the time we get there."

The Black sisters had been invited to a lavish New Years party thrown by friends of their parents. It was the most sought after invite of the season and both girls knew this was a great opportunity to see and be seen by some of the most elite members of wizard society. As they entered the ball a gentleman in formal robes bowed and asked,

"Names please?"

Both women stood tall and proud as he bellowed in a deep baritone,

"Miss Narcissa Black and Miss Bellatrix Black"

They walked down the short marble staircase and could barely contain squeals of delight at the sight that greeted them. Crystal chandeliers bathed the room in the light of hundreds of candles; a buffet that stretched on forever was piled high with every delicacy you could imagine. A full orchestra played as couples swayed on the dance floor. Narcissa was scanning the crowd for Lucius, spotted his gleaming blond hair and was off, leaving Bella on her own. She plucked a glass of champagne from the tray of a passing waiter and began to stroll the room. It was the usual crowd of the wealthy and influential with a smattering of artists and eccentrics.

"I didn't expect to see you here."

Bella jumped a little at the sound of his voice close in her ear. She spun around to face Rodolphus, trying to disguise how wrong-footed she was.

"I didn't expect to see you either."

She realized how stupid that sounded. This was his crowd, his peers. She should have known Rodolphus would be here.

"Really darling, the service here is for the dogs. I thought I was never going to get my martini"

A tall, red-haired woman sidled up to Rodolphus. She was displaying her ample assets in a green gown that looked like it was under considerable strain trying to keep those assets under some degree of control.

"Who is your little friend?"

Rodolphus was the wrong-footed one now. He looked like he wanted to flee the scene post haste. Part of that may have been due to the murderous look on Bella's face at being called 'little friend'.

"This is Miss Bellatrix Black. She is….." Rodolphus faltered.

Bella finished for him.

"Not his little friend. Lovely to meet you. Rodolphus, a pleasure, as always. Now I badly need another drink, so if you will excuse me."

She then turned and melted into the crowd. Spotting a waiter, she grabbed two glasses of champagne, downing one and putting the empty back on the tray before he even had a chance to walk away. Unluckily, Bella's mother happened to spot her at that very moment and caught up with her before she had a chance to scurry away.

"I saw that little maneuver young lady!"

Mrs. Black grabbed her daughter's arm and steered her over to the table that Narcissa and Lucius had claimed for themselves and a few select friends.

"Narcissa, I am entrusting you to make sure she does not get drunk."

Narcissa began to protest,

"What? Why do I have to baby sit her? That's not fair!"

Bella yanked free of her mothers iron grip and lodged a protest of her own.

"I do NOT need a babysitter! I am a grown woman mother!"

The elder woman shot back through clenched teeth,

"Then act like one!"

Lucius watched as Mrs. .Black marched back over to her husband and then smirked at the disgruntled sisters.

"Five Galleons says Bella makes a spectacle of herself before the night comes to an end."

Narcissa put her head in her arms on the table with a moan and Bella flipped him off and headed for the bar. It was almost midnight and the night had so far been a major disappointment. The host of the night was gathering everyone around to count down the end of the year and the champagne was flowing at an even more fervent pace than before.

"I beg everyone, charge your glasses, for we have a very special toastmaster with us to ring in the New Year."

Bella was thinking scotch would hit the spot better than champagne but her efforts were thwarted.

"Oh no you don't!"

Narcissa handed her a champagne flute and made her follow along to the front edge of the crowded dance floor. Suddenly, the room was thrown into darkness as all of the chandeliers were extinguished.

Narcissa whispered excitedly,

"I wonder who it is? A rock star maybe?"

Bella sighed,

"A rock star in this crowd? More like some fat, old bore with more money than God."

Just as the buzz of the crowd started to escalate, a flash of green smoke and light illuminated the room and a shadow of a man appeared on the bandstand.

"Lumos"

A silvery glow threw the man's gaunt features into sharp relief.

Bella was not the only one to gasp in recognition. The man was none other than Lord Voldemort.

"Another year has passed and I am pleased to see so many of my supporters are here tonight. The movement grows ever stronger with each passing day and I am confident that in the New Year ahead we will bring forth a change that has taken decades to come to fruition. I beg you to raise your glasses and drink to success, to drink to power, to drink to a new, exciting year!"

Just then, the large clock on the wall behind him began to strike midnight and with that streamers and balloons began to cascade from the ceiling. Glasses raised in toast clinked together, party horns honked and couples kissed. Across the room, Bella spied Rodolphus and his date engaged in a particularly vulgar lip-lock. She looked away, feeling the sting of tears welling up in her eyes. Fighting her way through the jubilant throng, Bella pushed through the French doors leading to a back veranda and felt the frigid air on her skin. A light snow began to fall as hot tears rolled slowly down her cheeks. Why was she crying over this man? He had no redeeming qualities that she had seen thus far and he obviously was not very discerning in his choice of women. She was beginning to even feel a little insulted that he thought she was the kind of girl who would fall for his false charm.

"He is not worthy of your tears, Bellatrix"

Bella spun around with a small shriek.

"Master! You startled me!"

Her heart was racing as Lord Voldemort stood just a few inches in front of her.

"You were preoccupied with thoughts of a man whom I warned you about. Did you not believe me when I said he had plenty of women to keep him entertained?"

He spoke as quietly as the falling snow.

Bella began to shiver but it had little to do with the cold.

"Of course I believed you! I'm not crying because of Rodolphus."

Voldemort stepped closer. So close he could smell her perfume.

"You are a poor Occlumens Bella. I suggest you refrain from lying to me"

She lowered her gaze and struggled to stem the flow of tears. After a moment she regained her composure and looked up at the Dark Lord.

"I am sorry Master; I had a moment of weakness. It will not happen again."

Voldemort moved even closer. He was pleased that Bella did not step back; if she had he would have felt that was her true moment of weakness.

"You are not weak; you just need discipline and guidance. My guidance"

With this powerful man so close, words failed her; all she could do was nod in agreement. Then he did something totally unexpected, he leaned in and kissed her. Softly, on her lips, not passionately but with a feeling like he was marking her as his own and that was more frightening than being caught in a lie.

"Happy New Year Bellatrix"

And with a crack he was gone.

Now she was shivering more than ever.

Rodolphus didn't hear his Master's toast for the New Year. He was too busy staring at Bellatrix. Tonight was the first time he had seen her since the kiss they had shared a few weeks earlier and she looked even more beautiful. She also looked as if she had come to the party solo and here he was with the most conspicuous date in the room. Maybe it was for the best, he hadn't expected Lord Voldemort to make an appearance. The clock striking midnight brought him out of his trance and he chose to push Bella out of his thoughts by kissing his companion with enthusiasm that bordered on obscene. When they finally came up for air, he saw Bella cutting through the crowd and disappearing outside. Following not far behind was Voldemort. Against his better judgment, Rodolphus decided to follow them. Making an excuse of getting fresh cocktails, he left his date and slipped outside. Hidden in a shadowy corner he watched his master. He could see that Bella was crying but he couldn't hear their whispered conversation. She seemed fine when he saw her during the toast. Had Voldemort done something to her? He wanted to help her, to take her away from the Dark Lord. He was repulsed by the thought of his evil touching her. And then the unimaginable happened; Voldemort leaned down and kissed Bella. Rodolphus was furious but to confront Voldemort would have meant severe punishment, or worse. He waited until the Dark Lord Disapparated to reveal himself.

"Not much of a gentleman is he? Didn't even offer you his cloak to ward off the chill in the air. I guess he thought that kiss would warm you up."

Rodolphus came out of the shadows with a smirk on his handsome face and his cloak in his hands. He came out onto the veranda and tried to put his cloak around Bella's shoulders but she pushed him away.

"Get off of me! You just pretend to be a gentleman to get what you want. Why don't you just go back inside and continue ramming your tongue down your date's throat and leave me alone."

She started to walk away but Rodolphus grabbed her arm.

"Why are you always running away from me? I find that very rude."

SMACK! Bella's hand was lightning fast as her palm made contact with his cheek and she screeched,

"Let go of me you bastard!"

His grip only tightened and Bella fought back by kicking him in the shin.

"Let go or I will kick higher next time!" She threatened.

"Try it and I will break your skinny little arm" He growled back in response.

'You're hurting me, let go!"

Bella twisted out of his grasp and scurried a few steps away.

"You're a lunatic, you know that?"

She was rubbing her arm that was already beginning show a hint of a bruise.

Rodolphus gave a cruel chuckle,

"I think that's a prerequisite for becoming a Death Eater. And if you want to be one of us you need to toughen up."

Bella just shook her head and headed for the door.

Bella made her way back to the table to find Narcissa and Lucius happily drinking and chatting with a crowd that looked as dull as a rusty butter knife. With one exception. Lucius gave her an exasperated look as he saw her approach.

"There you are! Good Lord, what happened to you? Your hair is a mess. Have you been in a fight?"

Bella ran her hand through her hair as she replied.

"I was just having a chat with an old friend, emphasis on _old."_

Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Yes, anyways, I have a friend I would like you to meet."

He gestured toward the dark haired stranger who stood to greet her.

"This is Antonin Dolohov, I met him a few years ago when I spent that semester at Durmstrang. Antonin, this is Narcissa's sister Bellatrix Black."

Antonin bowed and replied in a heavy eastern European accent,

"A pleasure to meet you. Would you care to dance?"

Care to dance? Care to skip the dancing and come back to my place is what she wanted to say but she decided to rein in the wanton lust just a tad and answer with a ladylike,

"Yes, I would love to"

On the dance floor, swaying to the music it was obvious that Antonin was suffering from a bit of wanton lust himself and it was only after two dances that he suggested that they go outside for some fresh air. He leaned against the veranda railing and Bella reached up to stroke his goatee.

"So, do the girls back home find this is sexy?"

He gave a sly smile as he took her hand and put it on his chest.

"Do you find it sexy?"

She returned his smile and slid her hand down to his belt.

"I bet I could find something I like even better."

Antonin pulled her close.

"I hate to deny a pretty girl something she wants."

Rodolphus sat at a table with his date and some of her insipid friends. The conversations ranged from merely superficial to down right idiotic and his attention had long been directed elsewhere. He was watching Bellatrix dancing with a young man close to her own age who looked like he had plenty of experience sweeping women off their feet on and off the dance floor. The song ended and Bella and her partner exited the floor. The grating voice of his date cut through the din.

"Rodolphus, would you be a dear and get me a fresh drink?"

He pulled his eyes away from the dance floor and was thankful for an excuse to escape his obnoxious companions.

Rodolphus cut his way through the drunken horde in an attempt to make it to the large, over-crowded bar. Liquor was not soothing his irritation with tonight's events and he decided to take a detour and head outside for a cigarette. Not being a regular smoker he scanned the scattered groups of guests on the expansive veranda and headed for a pod of gentlemen from which the familiar curl of tobacco smoke was issuing.

"Excuse me gents, I seem to have misplaced my cigarette case, may I trouble you for a smoke?"

A burly man about Rodolphus's age offered up a cigarette and a light. He thanked the man and inhaled the calming nicotine as he listened in on their conversation.

"What I wouldn't give to be young again. I was quite a player in my youth, boys. I could have gotten a bird like that no problem."

Rodolphus craned his neck to see the woman in question. And it wasn't just a woman, it was a couple seriously involved in one another. He really couldn't even see the woman since her male companion was blocking most of her from view at the moment. Rodolphus was not really interested in watching when he had a date inside that was more than willing to be a participant so he took another drag from his smoke and began to turn away. It was just out of the corner of his eye that he saw her. The young man had turned so the couple was in profile and there was no mistaking the identity of the woman, it was Bellatrix Black. The calming effect of the tobacco was null and void as anger welled up inside him. He pushed through the gawking men and roared at Bella.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Holy Christ you have a fucking audience!"

Antonin jumped back from Bellatrix as if she had just burst into flames and his face blanched white.

Bella, on the other hand was red, not from embarrassment, but pure unadulterated fury.

"You, again? Are you fucking stalking me? You have your own date and I'm pretty sure she puts out so why don't you take her home, do what you do best and leave me alone!"

As Bella advanced on Rodolphus, Antonin was backing away and stammered.

"I'm sorry sir, I did not mean to disrespect your family."

He obviously thought this older man was her father or some other elder related to her.

Bella turned to him and cried,

"He's not my father; he's just some lunatic that thinks since _he_ can't have me, no one else should either."

Antonin just came to this party at Lucius's urging that he was guaranteed to get laid without any lingering consequences. He didn't know who this man was but he looked ready to kick his ass so muttering that he would give Bella and Rodolphus a private moment to talk he hastily fled the scene.

This sent Bella's rage skyrocketing as she came at Rodolphus with even more determination to cause him harm. Having left her wand inside with Narcissa it was going to come down to another physical confrontation which suited her just fine after his display of brute force earlier. She was so fast that she caught him off guard with stinging slap to the face. Rodolphus wasn't fazed and grabbing her wrists shouted at her,

"Stop this at once! I am twice your size and have no qualms about putting you in your place!"

Wham! Bella's knee landed right on target and the man, who was moments ago twice her size, was now crumpled over in excruciating agony. It was a dirty move but Bella just laughed and hissed,

"Way to put me in my place Lestrange."

She turned her back on her fallen enemy and returned to the party. It was too late to salvage anything with Antonin, he had left, telling Lucius that he wasn't in the mood for a fight. Exhausted and not wanting to have a confrontation with Rodolphus once he regained his composure, Bella also left for home. She was seriously hoping this was not an indication of what lie ahead in the year to come.


	3. A Wolf at the Door

**Chapter 3**

**A Wolf at the Door**

It had been three months since New Years Eve and Bella had been fortunate enough not to run into Rodolphus yet. Yet was the operative word. It was bound to happen and she planned on being ready. Tonight was the best chance of an encounter due to the fact that the Dark Lord had called a mandatory meeting and everyone was expected to attend. Bella dressed carefully in a simple black dress and cloak; her hair and makeup were immaculate. If she was going to see him she wanted to make sure she looked her best. Wand in hand, she spun gracefully and disappeared with a pop.

The gathering was taking place at an abandoned old Victorian house that was in a serious state of disrepair. Ironwork hanging from the rooftop, broken shutters, and faded paint all hinted at the house's former grandeur. Inside, dust covered everything in a think layer that had not been disturbed for many decades. There was no furniture save but a chair here and there and even those were crumbling. Lucius was already there and he waved her over, offering a drink from his silver flask. Bella took a deep drink of the single malt and thanked him. He leaned in and whispered,

"Have you heard the rumors about this meeting?"

Bella shook her head, she had heard nothing.

"Some are saying that Fenrir Greyback is coming. That he has joined with the Dark Lord to bring werewolves into our ranks."

Bella's eyes grew wide and she gasped,

"Dear God, I hope not. I have no desire to associate with him or any of his kind."

Lucius nodded,

"I agree. Hopefully it was just a foolish rumor."

Soon the large parlor was full of anxious Death Eaters. A meeting with the Dark Lord was always unpredictable. Sometimes he gave orders and adjourned them to carry out his bidding, other times there was reprimand and punishment for those who had brought disfavor unto themselves. They did not have to wait long before their master appeared on the staircase behind them in the foyer. A wall had been clumsily torn down between the parlor and front entrance hall to make the space one so Voldemort had a ready-made stage for his oration.

"It appears we are all assembled."

He paused and the group quieted at once.

"As you know, the fight for pure blood rule is going to take cunning as well as might. It also takes using any means necessary to prevail. That is why I am working on a new alliance with Werewolf Fenrir Greyback, who can help swell our ranks with fearsome soldiers who have long been repressed by our noble Ministry of Magic."

At that moment a hulking man of sinewy muscle and dirty tangled hair came down and joined Voldemort. Greyback was so large that he dwarfed the Dark Lord, who himself was no pixie at over six feet tall. Shuffling and murmuring rippled through the crowd; a few men in the front had noticeably stepped back as Voldemort and the Werewolf descended into the assembled group and began speaking with specific members. Bella and Malfoy retreated to the back of the room.

"I don't know why we have to work with these half breeds. It's so counter productive to what we are trying to achieve."

Bella agreed and held out her hand for the flask. After another deep drink she vocalized her main concern.

"He looks completely deranged, how do you keep someone like that under control?"

"Good Question." was Malfoy's reply.

Wanting to make sure Lord Voldemort glimpse them attending the meeting, Bella and Lucius milled around chatting with various colleagues. They made avoiding Fenrir a priority. Bella watched with disdain as he relished in the fear and discomfort of each person he presented himself to. You should never show your fear to the enemy, it gives them power over you and these men should know better. Bella began to wonder if this wasn't some kind of test. Either way, she was determined to not let Fenrir have the pleasure of intimidating her if she had the misfortune to meet him face to face.

"He's an interesting study isn't he?"

Bella slowly turned to face the other man she had been avoiding. The voice didn't match the face at first and she blurted out.

"What happened to your hair?"

His once long hair was now shorter, framing his face in subtle waves. It was extremely flattering and he knew it. Rodolphus smiled at her reaction.

"Do you like it? I was doing a little reconnaissance work in muggle territory so I cut it to fit in better. I intended on growing it right back but the ladies seem fancy it."

Before she had a chance to reply, Greyback sauntered over and clapped a hand on Rodolphus' back.

"Lestrange old man, good to see you are still out and about." He gave Bella a lascivious grin. "No surprise you are in the company of a delicious female"

He presented a hand to Bella that looked as if it hadn't seen soap and water in a great many days.

"Fenrir Greyback, at your service."

Even though she was reluctant to touch him, Bella stood tall and grasped his hand in a firm grip and looked him straight in the eye.

"Bellatrix Black, at no one's service except the Dark Lord."

Greyback held onto her hand and returned the stare. Bella refused to back down and finally he let go with a wide, toothy smile and addressed Rodolphus.

"This one has spirit Lestrange, too much for you to handle I reckon."

Rodolphus took Bella by her arm.

"I'm never one to back down from a challenge. Now if you will excuse us, I haven't seen my little spitfire in quite some time and we have a lot of catching up to do." And he steered them away from Greyback. Rodolphus whispered in her ear as he escorted her back to what was left of the old kitchen.

"You handled yourself quite well back there."

Bella struggled unsuccessfully to get out of his grip as she boasted,

"I'm not going to let some filthy half breed get the better of me."

The room was empty and Bella pulled her wand from her cloak and pointed it him. She was fairly certain Rodolphus wanted revenge after their little altercation on New Years Eve. Rodolphus gave her a mock look of sadness as he admonished,

"Tsk, tsk, you are always so confrontational Bellatrix. I merely wanted to talk to you."

Bella gave a snide reply,

"Well, usually anything you have to say just pisses me off so I thought I would just get my wand out now. Maybe I should have jinxed you already and we wouldn't have had to waste time with this mundane little bit of chatter."

By this time Rodolphus was now brandishing his wand as well and his fingers tightened on her arm. His tone of voice was now low and fierce.

"I'm so sorry that I'm wasting your precious time. I guess maybe I should have just punched you in that pretty face of yours and not bothered to give you a chance to apologize for your dirty little maneuver on New Years."

Bella was out raged.

"Apologize? To you? Are you mad? If anyone should be apologizing, it's you! You have no right to interfere in my life, especially my love life!"

She was not quite done.

"Oh and let's not forget that you are a filthy hypocrite because you didn't seem to have any problem with public displays of affection when it was you humping that dirty bimbo you called your date out on the dance floor!"

Rodolphus bellowed back as a few sparks shot from his wand and singed the cuff of her robes,

"Displays of affection? Is that what you call shagging some foreign wizard you just met in front of an audience? Funny, I call that a disgusting display of public fornication."

Bella was now yelling at him full volume.

"So what! What are you, an Auror in the Ministry of Public Sex? Do you go around and break up _every_ happy couple you see who may be heading down the path of orgasmic bliss or am I just a special case?"

Before he had a chance to retort someone bellowed "ENOUGH!!"

Lord Voldemort was standing in the doorway and he was not happy. Bellatrix was so startled she dropped her wand. Rodolphus quickly released his grip on her arm and stepped away.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

Bella accused first, pointing at Rodolphus.

"He is a bloody stalker!"

Rodolphus fired back,

"She is a violent lunatic!"

Voldemort held up his hand.

"Shut up, both of you."

He picked up Bellatrix's wand from the floor before he addressed her.

"Rodolphus will never leave you alone because he is an idiot who thinks with his cock more often than his brain. He has had this flaw ever since I have known him and I doubt he will ever change. On the other hand, I am not displeased that he interrupted your vulgar display. And yes, several accounts of your unbecoming behavior with young Mr. Dolohov reached my ears and I must say that I am most disappointed by it. "

He then turned to Rodolphus,

"Wipe that smug look off your face, you were told to stay away from her and you disobeyed. You deserved what you got. Now, get out of my sight! All of you, get out!" His voice amplified throughout the house.

Bella was wandless and didn't know what to do. Rodolphus had also not moved. They could hear Death Eaters scrambling to obey the Master and flee the house. Voldemort held fast to Bella's wand as he walked over to the window to observe the exodus.  
"I told you to get out Rodolphus."

Rodolphus stood his ground.

Voldemort turned back to face them, his eyes narrowed.

"What's this? Are you afraid that I may punish this poor girl because of your lack of self control?" His gaze shifted to Bella, "Or maybe because I do not like her behaving like common whore."

Rodolphus took a step forward,

"But she is not the one who disobeyed, I am the one who should face any consequences."

Voldemort laughed softly.

"Such gallant behavior Rodolphus, so unlike you. I fear you may have a heart after all. But alas, I will not let you take her place, for the pleasure would be greatly diminished if you did. No, Bella must stay with me and you must go or I will have to kill you."

Bella stepped between Voldemort and Rodolphus.

"No! I am a Death Eater and no one needs to take my place. "

Voldemort reached out and pulled Bella close to him.

"See Rodolphus, she doesn't need you to be her hero." He ran his finger slowly down her cheek. "Or her lover. You are dismissed."

Rodolphus gave Bella one last look and was shocked to see her terror seemed to have disappeared. Her lips were parted and she was gazing at the Dark Lord expectantly. She looked like she was ready to be kissed, not tortured. Rodolphus, furious, turned on his heel and walked out, slamming the door so hard behind him that one of the rusted hinges broke, leaving the door hanging awkwardly in the frame. Voldemort gave a quiet chuckle.

"I think that may have put him back in line."

He turned his eyes back to Bella and slowly appraised her from head to toe. Her hair was thick and soft. He curled a lock of it around his thin finger. Bella barely dared to breathe as the Dark Lord indulged himself.

"Rodolphus thinks you are a violent lunatic. High praise in my opinion."

He leaned in, his lips just barely brushing her ear as he whispered, "I have always found violent lunatics make the best Death Eaters"

A shiver ran down her spine at his touch.

Slowly Voldemort pulled back, his cheek grazing hers, as he sought out her seductive mouth. He lightly pressed his lips to hers, not quite even a kiss at first, but as Bella drew him in, Voldemort grabbed her hair, bending her backward with a fervent desire. Bella grabbed the front of his robes both to steady herself and to feel his lean body against hers. But then, just as suddenly as it began, Voldemort pulled back, thrust her wand back into her hand and said,

"You are dismissed."

And he walked out of the broken door and was gone.

Bella was bewildered and upset at this abrupt ending. Had she been a disappointment to the Dark Lord? Did she do something wrong? Completely stunned at what had just taken place it was several moments before the ominous creaking of the derelict house brought her back to her senses. Pushing the crippled door aside Bella disappeared into the night.

Back in the solitude of a house that was a bittersweet sanctuary, Voldemort was admonishing to himself.

" I must conquer all human weakness, sexual desire will not make me lose my focus. I will not give in to this girl!"

He continued his frenzied pacing as he talked himself through this dilemma.

"Train her to be as vicious as any man and keep her close. Rodolphus is brutal enough to deal with that task. He can train her and keep her within my reach. A mistress is nothing more than an unnecessary distraction at this point in the game but that may change as I gain power."

He picked up a dusty crystal vase that held a desiccated bouquet of flowers. They were the same ones that were in it the day he strode into the elegant home and eliminated the last remnants of his muggle lineage. Hurling it at the mirror over the hearth he felt a small twinge of satisfaction as glass shattered, destroying two more trinkets of those who had abandoned him. It paled however to the satisfaction he could have had if he had just taken Bellatrix Black right there in that filthy house. She couldn't have stopped him and, now that he thought on it, he felt sure that she wouldn't have wanted to. Yes, she wanted it. When he had pulled her hair, she grabbed him and pressed her body to his. It had been a long time since he had felt a woman's touch of desire and the sensation had been incredibly scintillating but also disarming. He closed his eyes, her scent lingered on his robes and it re-ignited his lust. Another trinket, this time a ceramic bowl, smashed into the hearth creating a fiery explosion of embers that burned little holes into the fine oriental carpet that lay in front of it. He had to stop thinking about her for the moment. As his plans for Bellatrix unfolded there would be plenty of time for a dalliance if he should desire one. There were more important matters that he needed to focus on right now and pulling out a sheath of old parchment he set himself to the task of pushing thoughts of Bellatrix out of his mind.

Voldemort was not the only one walking about smashing things. Rodolphus arrived home at his vast estate and was in a terrible temper. House elves scurried out of the way as he smashed everything that dared get in his path.

"Fucking spoiled bitch whore slut tramp….."

Once he had smashed his way over to the bar, he poured a huge scotch and chugged it like water. Foregoing the glass, he took the bottle over to his chair and stewed in front of the empty hearth.

"Put my ass on the line for her and she wants to stay and screw the bastard!"

He was in the middle of another deep drink when his intruder alarm wailed, signaling that someone uninvited was on the property. Jumping up, wand in hand and ready to vent his fury on the foolhardy person who had disturbed his brooding, Rodolphus hid behind heavy velvet drapes as he stealthily peaked out onto his front lawn. The visitor was making no attempted to hide themselves as they strode towards the front door. Finally, in the light of the torches burning by the stoop, Rodolphus recognized the hulking form as Fenrir Greyback.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

He muttered as the heavy knock fell upon the door. As his little rampage had scared his staff of elves, Rodolphus greeted Fenrir himself.

"What, no house elves in this grand manor? The master himself answering the door."

Rodolphus did not acknowledge the comment.

"What are you doing here?"

Greyback grinned as a superior smile lit up his twisted face.

"Where are your manners Lestrange? A great gentleman as yourself surely does not discuss confidential matters on his front stoop."

Rodolphus did not move.

"I'm sure we have nothing to discuss. Goodnight."

He made to shut the door but Greyback blocked him.

"Oh really, then I guess you don't want to get a play by play of what went down with your girlfriend and the Dark Lord. I'll just be on my way then."

He turned to leave and Rodolphus snorted with disgust,

"You stayed and watched, didn't you?"

Fenrir smiled, not at all ashamed by his perverse voyeurism.

"Let me in and I will tell you all about it. Trust me, you will want to hear this."

Rodolphus stepped aside and showed Greyback to the study. Without an offer of a drink or any other pleasantries, Rodolphus, who was not really sure why he wanted torture himself with what Fenrir had to say, told him to get on with it.

Eyeing the bar but not bothering to inquire, Fenrir began his tale.

"Well, you see, it was like this. I was listening in on you and the girl having your tiff. The way I figured, it was going to end in sex or bloodshed, either way, I knew I'd enjoy the show. So I hid in the hall closet and made myself a nice little peephole right into that kitchen. What I didn't count on was You Know Who getting bent out of shape and breaking up the party. But then, just when I thought the fun was over, he was making your little vixen stay behind and he was telling you to get out or face the old Avada K. So, it was just the cozy couple (or so they thought). Now, I must admit I was a little hesitant. I wasn't sure if even I could handle seeing You Know Who banging some bird, even if she was a hot little piece. But then I thought maybe he was going to dole out a little one on one discipline since he seemed pretty pissed she was whoring around and all at that fancy party. So you see, again, either way it was going to be entertaining."

Rodolphus was having trouble seeing the entertainment value himself and with a hint of revulsion in his voice told Greyback to get to the point.

"Ok, so you slammed out the door. You really should get a grip on that temper mate, you nearly ripped it out of the frame. Anyways, so he says something about that putting you back in line and then gives your gal the once over before he starts running his hands through her hair. She stands stock still, just looking up at him like she was going to faint. That is until he kisses her. And not just any kiss mate, he grabs her hair and bends her back so far I was sure she would struggle or cry out but to my delighted surprise she was all for it! She grabbed him so hard I don't know they managed not to topple over. Man, she hot for him!"

Rodolphus stalked over to the bar and took a swig straight from the decanter closest to him.

"Enough. I don't need to hear anymore. The girl is nothing to me and the details the Dark Lord's erotic encounters are no concern of mine."

Fenrir chuckled as he walked over and grabbed a glass and held it out to Rodolphus. Begrudgingly, he pored a measure for his vulgar guest. Savoring the fine liquor before he spoke again, Fenrir watched his host clutching the decanter with white knuckles.

" Nothing is she? Well, no one puts themself in the path of You Know Who for a little bit of 'nothing' so you can cut the crap. And that's why I am telling you this little tale, because you obviously have feelings for this girl. I'm here to help you out, mate. And in turn, you can help me. As you may know, there are many who will resist my kind as warriors in this dark army and I would like to think I can count on your support, you being so influential and all"

Slamming down the crystal vessel, Rodolphus scoffed,

"And why would you think that? I don't see how your pornographic peepshow helps me out in anyway whatsoever."

"Because I haven't finished my little tale and it has quite a surprising ending that I think you will be most pleased about. You see, just when I thought it was going to get all hot and heavy, the Dark Lord just let go of her, handed back her wand and told her she was dismissed. Dismissed, can you believe that? He walked out the door and just left her standing there like she had just been struck by lightning. Poor thing looked quite distraught and being the gentleman that I am, I was going to step forward and offer my assistance but unluckily she left before I could tender my services."

Fenrir drained his glass and waited for a reaction. More to himself than Greyback, Rodolphus shook his head and muttered,

"Why would he do that? I am perfectly aware of Bellatrix's considerable….._talents. _How could the Dark Lord stop himself from taking her when it was so obvious that she wanted it? Maybe he thought she would resist and he wanted to force her….."

"Exactly mate, what man walks out on a bird who's ready to go? I think he wanted to punish her but she just happens to be one of those girls who likes a little discipline, if you know what I mean, and he went off the idea."

Greyback watched as Rodolphus mulled over his words. Voldemort may relinquish his claim on Bellatrix if he was no longer sexually attracted to her. And even though Bella seems infatuated with the Dark Lord, the rejection may make her vulnerable to the comforting advances of another. Rodolphus despised Fenrir Greyback and his lecherous habits but there was no denying that he was pleased with the information that he had provided.

"You have my support Greyback, as long as your results are favorable. But I swear, if I catch you spying on Miss Black or myself ever again, it will be the last thing you do on this earth. Understood?"

Fenrir set down his glass and grinned.

"Excellent. Well, I best be on my way now. I am so glad we had this time together. May I wish you luck with the lovely lady, though at your age you might want to get a clean bill of health. Maybe that's why You Know Who changed his mind, didn't think his ticker could handle the wild ride of Bellatrix Black."

Rodolphus had run out of patience with the foul creature,

"You know where the door is Greyback. It's time to use it."

Greyback chuckled as he exited room; his howling laughter echoing through darkness long after he disappeared from sight.


	4. United Fronts

**Chapter 4**

**United Fronts**

It was only a few days after Bellatrix's bizarre encounter with Lord Voldemort that she was required to attend a family dinner. Sitting in the elegant dining room of the Malfoy mansion, Bella was less than thrilled with the evening's choice of cuisine. As she eyed the expertly prepared Peking duck she sighed and tried to choke down her warm sake. Bella was not particularly fond of Asian food and really couldn't wait for the evening to end so she could go to the local pub and get a real cocktail and some proper food. Typical of the pretentious Malfoys to serve some foreign concoction that was accompanied by unpalatable liquor. After what seemed like hours, the dessert course was finally served. Bella eyed her fortune cookie on the gold rimmed plate and rolled her eyes. So much for pudding. Suddenly Narcissa began shrieking,

"Oh my god! Oh my god!"

Bella looked over at her hysterical sister and saw what she was yelling about. Among the broken cookie halves on her plate was a huge diamond ring. The slip of paper in Narcissa's hand wasn't a fortune, it was a marriage proposal. Lucius was all smiles at his cleverness and perfectly executed plan.

"I assume that is a yes?"

Narcissa jumped up and threw herself into his arms.

"Yes, yes!"

Abraxas Malfoy, Lucius's father, bellowed heartily,

"This calls for champagne!"

An elf scurried from the room and returned with a bottle of fine French bubbly and a tray of glasses. With a loud pop the flutes were filled and raised in a toast to the happy couple.

"Here's to the union of Narcissa and Lucius and to the fine pure blood legacy that will be carried on with this joyous event."

As Bella drank to the couple she could hardly keep from smirking at Abraxas's toast. Of course he was thrilled that his son had managed to land a wife from one of the best pedigreed families in the wizarding world. The Malfoy's put on a good show but in reality their family tree was not as extensive or pure as they would like people to believe. "Oh well," she thought, "At least I finally got something to drink besides warm rice wine." She drained her glass, congratulated the happy couple and made up an excuse to leave. Wedding planning only reinforced the fact that her own life was completely void of any romantic prospects and she had no desire to dwell on it while being mocked by the blinding sparkle of her sister's new flashy engagement ring.

The next morning Bella woke up and decided a little retail therapy was in order to lift her spirits. If Bellatrix Black wanted diamonds she didn't need a man to buy them for her. She had just arrived in Diagon alley and was eyeing an elegant gown in the window of Couteux Custom Clothiers when the mark on her arm burned, letting her know that she was required by Lord Voldemort immediately.

Annoyed and apprehensive, but obedient, she apparated to the house of their last encounter. She came in through the front door and called out.

"Hello, is anyone here?"

She was met with an eerie silence that prompted her to draw her wand. Quietly, Bella stepped into the front parlor and found it empty, the dust undisturbed. Out in the foyer she heard the front door creak open. Bella silently backed up against the wall and waited to see who had arrived. Heavy footfalls approached and a man she immediately recognized strolled into the room.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Bella snarled.

Rodolphus spun around and, with impressive and surprising speed and agility, he had one hand pinning her up against the wall and the other pointing his wand directly in her face.

"Well, well, look who we have here, my favorite little bitch. Maybe I will get that apology that you still owe me? "

Bella tried unsuccessfully to squirm out of his grip.

"I owe you nothing, you arrogant asshole!"

Rodolphus moved his wand closer to her cheek.

"If I even feel that knee so much as twitch, I will jinx you so severely that your own mother won't recognize you."

Bella stopped moving and hissed,

"You had better let me go before the Dark Lord gets here."

He pressed closer to her and, in a tone with a definite suggestive edge, replied,

"I don't think he will mind."

Bella replied in a breathy seductive tone,

"No, I suppose he won't. I mean why would he care that my knee is the least of your worries, since it's my wand that is going to do the damage this time."

She moved her hand and her wand poked him ever so slightly on the inside of his upper thigh.

Rodolphus swore and quickly stepped back. Bella gave a derisive chuckle as they squared off against each other.

Lord Voldemort apparated onto the lawn of the decrepit house. The run down Victorian was one of many in array of settings that he used for clandestine gatherings. Keeping on the move kept the Ministry at bay, so Voldemort rarely used the same place twice in a row. This was an exception to the rule because this particular venue held bitter memories for Bella and Rodolphus and he was counting on that anger to fuel the hatred between them. He approached the dwelling with a ghost-like silence and peered at his special guests through a broken window. He smiled as he saw they were quite literally at each others throats. The loathing for one another in their eyes was exactly what Voldemort wanted to see. In order for Rodolphus to train Bellatrix properly he could not show restraint in his methods. If he had any compassion for her he would not be as effective in bringing out the true level of brutality that the Dark Lord felt that she possessed. Voldemort would have liked to have seen how this face off would play out, he was curious to see what kind of damage Bellatrix was capable of in her raw form, but he was short on time and a death or serious injury would put him behind schedule. He raised his wand and reluctantly put an end to the confrontation.

"You are such a _"

Rodolphus didn't get to hear the choice insult Bella had for him because in mid sentence her face went blank and then she dropped to the floor like a marionette stricken with a severing charm. Rodolphus raised his wand in alarm, expecting to be attacked next. He hastily lowered it when he saw the familiar figure in the doorway. Rodolphus addressed his master.

"I think Silencio would have sufficed, my lord."

Lord Voldemort walked over to Bellatrix's crumpled body on the filthy wood floor.

"Yes, but Stupefy is so much more gratifying." He waved his wand, "Envenerate"

Bella moaned slightly as she came around. Realizing she was on the floor it was only a split second before she hurled a curse, and a few well chosen swear words, at Rodolphus in misguided retaliation. Rodolphus jumped back and the rogue spell crashed into the wall, blasting the ancient plaster apart in a shower of dust. Even though he was impressed with Bella's speed, the Dark Lord was now growing weary of the combative couple and put an end to hostilities with a well cast silent Expelliarmus that disarmed both of his minions. Bella, who had not even noticed that they were no longer alone and had no idea Lord Voldemort was right behind her, turned around and lunged, ready to fight with her bare hands. The sight of Voldemort made her freeze in her tracks.

"Master!" Bella stammered as she began to step backwards, "I had no idea!"

He gave no reply and Bella continued to back off until she actually backed into Rodolphus. Voldemort fingered Bellatrix's wand thoughtfully.

"This is a beautiful wand. Distinctly Ollivander's style, walnut, isn't it?" he asked her, "What is the core?"

"Dragonheart string, my lord." She stammered.

He swished the wand through the air and it left a trail of silvery sparks in its wake.

"I would think it would be well suited for curses, is it not?"

Bella did not like the direction his questioning was taking as she replied meekly.

"Yes sir, very well suited."

Voldemort slowly stepped closer and now addressed Rodolphus.

"Rodolphus, you would consider yourself an exceptionally skilled wizard in the area of the dark arts, would you not?"

He replied with confidence,

"Yes, my lord, I believe I have proven myself to be an asset in your service."

Voldemort smiled slightly.

"Indeed you have. That is why I have chosen you for a very unique and significant task. I have decided that, given Miss Black's aptitude for cruelty, you are the ideal mentor for her initiation into our inner circle of Death Eaters."

Rodolphus was sure he misunderstood what was being asked of him.

"Mentor? As in she is my responsibility?"

"The arrangement does not suit you, Rodolphus?" Voldemort answered in edgy tone.

Quick to deflect any displeasure he replied.

"If you wish me to train Bellatrix, then I accept the duty without reservation."

The Dark Lord held out their respective wands and warned,

"Death or any other grievous injury is not an option for or from either one of you and be advised that I will be keeping a close eye on your progress or lack thereof. I suggest that you work at Caerwen since it is secluded from the prying eyes of Ministry and muggles alike."

They each accepted their wands and without another word Voldemort left them alone once more.

"What the hell is he playing at? What is Caerwen?" Bella whispered with bewilderment.

Rodolphus shook his head and put his finger to his lips to quiet her. He motioned for her to follow him out the front door.

"Apparate with me and we can talk more freely."

Bella looked apprehensive.

Rodolphus sighed impatiently.

"You heard the Dark Lord, I am not allowed to kill you. Come on, we have much to discuss and I want to do it with a large scotch in my hand."

The promise of much needed liquor was motivation enough for Bella to take his arm and Disapparate into the unknown.


	5. Caerwen

**Chapter 5**

**Caerwen**

Their feet hit the ground in front of an ornate iron gate in the middle of an expansive and very high brick wall. Rodolphus waved his wand toward the lock and the gates slowly creaked open.

"We can apparated closer once we are on the grounds."

He motioned her to follow him up the tree lined drive. She complied, but had questions.

"Where are we? "

In reply, Rodolphus grabbed her hand and, without warning, apparated to their final destination.

When they arrived, Bella was stunned by what she saw. They were standing in front of a large estate constructed of white stone.

Rodolphus was pleased by her awestruck expression, though it was rare for anyone to see the house for the first time not be impressed by its elegance and grandeur.

"Welcome to Caerwen."

Bella wasn't sure what was going on,

"Caerwen is a house? The Dark Lord wants us to use this place to blast spells at one another? Unless it's a complete dump on the inside, I don't think this is really the place for such activity."

Rodolphus scowled and replied indignantly,

"I assure you, it is not a dump inside, far from it actually."

They stepped inside the foyer that was dominated by a sweeping double staircase. Within seconds an elf scurried forward and gave a low bow.

"Greetings, Master."

Bella raised an eyebrow.

"Master? You don't mean to tell me that you live here?"

Rodolphus gave her a smug grin.

"Of course I live here. Surely this meets with your high standards as a member of the most noble house of Black."

Bella doubted his claim.

"An apartment in an old estate does not impress me."

Rodolphus motioned for her to follow him as he replied haughtily,

"An apartment? I own this whole estate, you idiot girl! This house has been in my family for over 300 years."

He led her into a library with dark wooden bookcases and well worn leather chairs. A cart fully stocked with a variety of decanters stood in front of a leaded glass picture window that looked out onto the expansive grounds. Rodolphus dropped ice into cut crystal glasses and poured out two generous measures of perfectly aged scotch. Bella took the offered glass and immediately took a long draught. The same elf that had greeted them in the foyer now appeared carrying a tray of assorted sandwiches.

"Does master require anything else?"

Rodolphus surveyed the tray and, finding it to his satisfaction, waved the elf away. He motioned for Bella to help herself and, still a bit stunned, she silently took some lunch and sat in a chair by the hearth.

They ate in silence for several minutes until Rodolphus remarked,

"I had no idea that the house would render you so quiet. Maybe I should bring women home more often."

Bella scoffed,

"I shudder to think of the parade of whores who have sat in this very chair before myself. "

Rodolphus took a long draw of his drink before he answered seriously,

"I am rather particular about the people I allow into my home. I go to them; they generally do not come to me."

Bella didn't believe that for one minute.

"How can you have this gorgeous house and not have grand parties? How can you, the great womanizer, not use this impressive venue to woo your conquests?"

Rodolphus cracked a sly little smile,

"I don't need to flaunt my big house to woo the ladies, I have other big assets that do the job equally as well. "

Bella rolled her eyes and got up to pour herself another drink. She brought the decanter over and filled Rodolphus's as well and noticed that his smile had been replaced by a sulking scowl. Bella returned the decanter to the cart and gazed out the window as she spoke.

"I don't understand the Dark Lord. First he tells us to stay away from each other, which suits us both just fine, then he decides we need to spend more time hurling curses at each other but without the pleasure of someone", she turned and looked pointedly at Rodolphus to indicate who she meant, "dying."

Rodolphus shook his head impatiently,

"The one thing you need to understand is that this is about more than just training. Don't forget that I have known the Dark Lord since we were at Hogwarts together and he has complexities that you can only imagine. I'm not sure what his ulterior motive is, but you can bet he has one."

Bella, her expression grim, replied.

"This feels like a test, or a trap."

Rodolphus mirrored her expression.

"I believe that is a very astute observation. We are treading in very dangerous waters; there is no doubt about that. That's why I wanted to come back here. We can talk freely here and not worry about eve-droppers."

Bella looked really worried now as she unconsciously swirled the ice in her drink. The anger Rodolphus felt with Bellatrix had dulled somewhat after the infusion of alcohol, but he was less than thrilled that she was being forced upon him and in his own home no less. The more he looked at her the more his thoughts drifted to the fact that he had an advantage over her here and ideas of how to press it became distracting. Rodolphus got to his feet.

"Come on, I'll show you where we can practice until the weather gets decent enough to use the lawn."

They went back out into the foyer hallway and stopped in front of a large set of doors that were centered under the main double staircase. Rodolphus waved his wand, the doors swung open and Bella was completely shocked by what they revealed. A magnificent ballroom, with gleaming wooden floors, three enormous, glittering crystal chandeliers and a wall of French doors that led out to an expansive terrace, met her disbelieving eyes. He waltzed across the floor and gestured to the surroundings.

"Well? Don't tell me I managed to render you speechless yet again."

The click-clack of Bella's heels echoed as she slowly walked around the vast hall. The midday sun danced around the chandeliers, animating the room with slices of colorful light. She finally broke her silence.

"Why would you want to destroy such a magnificent room?"

The acoustic quality of the room amplified her voice.

"I'm sure your aim is not that poor, I think we can keep the damage to a minimum." Rodolphus replied sardonically.

Bella did not rise to his taunt.

"Rodolphus, when was the last time this room fulfilled its true purpose?"

He was starting to get a bit annoyed.

"I don't know Bella, I suppose when my parents were still alive. What does it matter?"

She wouldn't let it go.

"This house was made to be full of people and music and champagne. You should have grand parties with glamorous guests."

He really wasn't in the mood to discuss his personal issues.

"I don't really care to play the host; I'd rather be a guest."

Bella muttered under her breath,

"What a bore."

The comment was not lost on Rodolphus.

"I'm hardly a bore. Unlike some people, I don't need a horde of drunken cronies telling me every night how great I am."

Bella, recognizing the dig at her active social life, shot back,

"Your head is so swollen that I can't imagine you even have any friends. And you don't need a _horde_, not when you have so many _whores,_ feeding your pathetic ego."

Rodolphus kept his anger in check as his stated matter of factly,

"You really are such a shitty, little bitch."

Bella flipped him off as she snapped,

"Go fuck yourself, Rodolphus!"

He smiled sweetly,

"As you just stated, I have whores that perform that duty quite nicely."

About four weeks had passed and Bella and Rodolphus were into their training regimen full tilt. The Dark Lord may have said no death or grievous injury, but he said nothing about working Bella like a disgraced house elf. And that is exactly what Rodolphus was doing. So far Bella had suffered a broken wrist, 2 broken fingers, a dislocated shoulder and more bruises than she could count, plus she was completely exhausted from the grueling schedule of twelve-plus hour days. Rodolphus had suffered too, but 3 broken noses and a lacerated cheek was child's play to the seasoned Death Eater. Today would be no different but Bella was dying to practice outside since the weather was beautiful and the grass would be much softer to fall on than a wooden floor.

"I don't see why you don't want to go outside. It's a perfect day and we are wasting it, cooped up in here."

Rodolphus would have liked nothing more than to kick off his shoes and enjoy his lush, well manicured lawn, but that would make Bella happy and he had no desire to give her any pleasure whatsoever. Instead, he raised his wand and forced Bella to defend herself against another assault.

"Protego!"

She cried as she hastily deflected the spell, slicing it upward through one of the chandeliers and showering them with broken crystal.

"God damn it Bella! Your aim is for shit! Haven't you learned anything at all?"

Bleeding from cuts on the arm that she had used to shield her face from the shattering glass, Bella had reached her breaking point.

"I wasn't ready, you asshole! I am taking a break and I don't give a shit if you like it or not!"

Rodolphus advanced on her menacingly.

"I decide when we take a break and we are not taking one now, so stop bleeding all over my floor and try and block a spell!"

Bella was beyond enraged at this point.

"NO! I am done with this bullshit! Don't think I won't let the Dark Lord know what an absolute ass you have been!"

Rodolphus just laughed,

"I don't think he will care."

Bella tossed her hair and replied haughtily,

"I think you're forgetting that he likes me better than you."

Rodolphus continued to smile as he decided it was time for Bella to find out that her leverage had expired.

"Oh, yes, he likes you so much that, after one kiss, he was so repulsed that he abandoned you in a derelict house."

Her arrogant demeanor faltered,

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Really, you don't remember that kiss that left you hot to trot without a partner?

Bella turned her back on him and started to walk away. Rodolphus was not going to be denied the pleasure of putting her in her place, so he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"Hit a nerve, did I?"

Bella tried to pull away from him as she shrieked,

"You stayed and watched, you sick bastard! I wish the Dark Lord had caught you and castrated you like the dog that you are!"

He tightened his grip and got right in her face as he hissed,

"I had no desire to see you fuck that old man. Fenrir Greyback was the _dog _that wanted a front row seat for that action."

Bella's eyes grew wide as she stopped struggling.

"W-what..?"

"Oh, yes, you indeed had an audience. Actually, Greyback was ready to step in and take the Master's place after he left you all hot and bothered, but you scurried away before he had a chance to indulge himself."

Bella searched his face, hoping a hint that he was lying, but she knew he wasn't.

"Let go of me."

She felt faintly sick; her voice was barely above a whisper. Rodolphus hesitated for a moment, but then released his grip. Bella turned and walked out onto the terrace. Rodolphus followed and leaned against the stone balustrade, watching as Bella lounged on a cushioned chaise with her eyes closed. Several minutes passed in silence until Bella opened her eyes and inquired,

"Did you know Greyback had stayed behind when the Dark Lord ordered you to leave?"

Rodolphus shook his head,

"No, I had no idea he was hiding and watching. He told me he started out spying on you and I together and, not wanting to get cheated out of a show, decided to risk staying put when the Dark Lord took my place."

"So, why did he tell you what happened? Are you old school buddies with him as well?"

"Good lord, no!" He exclaimed, "Greyback is a repulsive half-breed that I generally do not associate with. He told me because he was looking for support in his dealings with the Death Eaters."

Bella looked puzzled.

"Why would he think you would find that information valuable enough to give him a show of allegiance?"

Rodolphus pretended to be very interested in a lady bug crawling on his pant leg so he would not have to look her face to face as he mumbled,

"I have no idea."

"You must have some notion about his motivation."

Rodolphus shielded his eyes from the sun and avoided the inquiry.

"It's hot as bloody hell out here. I'm going to see if I can find one of my useless elves to bring us a tray of cold drinks."

Several minutes later he returned with an elf in tow, which was carrying a tray laden with a pitcher of lemonade, a bucket of ice, two highball glasses and a bottle of vodka. Rodolphus mixed the drinks tall and strong with plenty of ice. Bella took a sip and then put the cool glass to her forehead.

"Well?"

Rodolphus had pulled over a chaise for himself, as well as a large white umbrella to provide some much needed shade from the afternoon sun. He looked over at her questioningly.

"Well what? Did you want a snack too?"

"No, I want to hear your theory on Greyback and his perversely obtained knowledge. Do you think that he would he have come to you if the outcome had been different?"

Rodolphus closed his eyes as he replied sleepily,

"Who knows? The man, and I use the term _man _loosely, is certifiable lunatic. Just be glad that you left that night before he had a chance to slick his lust."

Bella knew Rodolphus was trying to avoid this discussion and, after having her arm slashed up, she was enjoying his discomfort immensely.

"So, were you pleased when he told you that the Dark Lord chose not to consummate our relationship?"

Rodolphus did not open his eyes to reply,

"What relationship?"

Bella sipped her drink while she decided how to phrase her response.

"That is exactly the question, isn't it? What is the relationship; is it master and minion or is it something more?"

Rodolphus tried, unsuccessfully, to pretend he was asleep.

"I know you're not asleep, so you might as well just resign yourself to having this conversation."

He opened his eyes, chugged the entire contents of his glass in one long draught and then sat up and fixed his hard gaze on Bellatrix.

"You are like a hippogriff with a ferret. Fine, you want my opinion, here it is. I don't think that you should do anything to encourage the Dark Lord to think of you as anything other than a devoted Death Eater. An affair would not only be dangerous, but it would also damage your credibility among those of us in the inner circle. You have potential and it would be a shame to waste it. Also, I think you require a man capable of a treating you as an equal, in and out of the bedroom and, trust me, You Know Who won't give a damn about your pleasure, or pain."

Bella ran her fingers around the condensation beaded up on her glass while Rodolphus espoused his view on the situation. When he was finished she indicated that her drink needed refreshed with a shake of the leftover ice. Rodolphus obliged and handed it back to her. After a couple of sips, Bella finally spoke.

"I think there is a slight problem that you seem to have forgotten, it's not up to me, is it? Encouraged or not, if the Dark Lord wants to pursue me, what choice do I have but to comply?"

Rodolphus shrugged,

"You could choose to say no."

Bella looked at him in disbelief.

"In other words, I could choose death. Well, as much as you would like that, I don't think that would really work for me."

And she sat back in a huff.

Rodolphus responded in a sensible tone,

"If you were a valuable enough asset as a Death Eater he would probably just torture you. No sense wasting a good soldier over quick shag. Though, in actuality, he would most likely just force you to do what he wanted and be done with it. "

"You're a real charmer Lestrange; I can see why the ladies flock, you being such a shining beacon of sensitivity and all."

Bella's sarcasm was even more exaggerated after the two drinks she had downed. Rodolphus chose not to rise to her taunt.

"I'm just telling it like it is. It's not my fault that you don't like the reality of the situation you have gotten yourself into."

Bella bolted upright.

"Excuse me? The situation I got _myself _into? How is this _my_ fault?"

"Oh please, when was the last time you met a man who didn't want to get you in bed? Hell, given the right circumstances, I would fuck you and I can't even stand you."

She sat back again as she retorted haughtily,

"The will never be any circumstances that lead to you getting in my knickers, I can promise you that!"

Rodolphus laughed at her,

"I could Imperius you right now and have you on this very chair if I wanted to."

Bella snorted,

"You could, but you won't. That's not your style. You like the art of seduction and the thrill of conquests won, not taken."

Rodolphus nodded and smiled,

"You know me too well. No, I have never had to force a woman; they always fall willingly into my open arms. I don't see the excitement in an unwilling partner, I prefer my women to enjoy the encounter just as much as I do."

Bella crossed her arms and declared,

"Well, I won't be falling into your arms any time soon."

He clinked the ice around in his glass and then muttered slyly,

"I love a challenge, so much more rewarding when you finally capture that prize."


End file.
